1. Field
A dichroic dye for use in a polarization film, a polarization film, and a display device including the polarization film are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) and an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display includes a polarizing plate outside of the display panel of the display device. The polarizing plate may transmit light vibrating in a particular direction but absorb or reflect light vibrating in all other directions, and thus control the direction of incident light impinging on the display panel or emitted light from the display panel.
In general, the polarizing plate includes a polarizer and a protection layer for protecting the polarizer. The polarizer may be prepared by adsorbing and orienting, for example, iodine or a dichroic dye in polyvinylalcohol (“PVA”). The protection layer may be, for example, triacetyl cellulose (“TAC”).
However, the polarizing plate including the polarizer and the protection layer is thick, which may affect the thickness of a display device, and is fabricated in a complex and expensive process.
Accordingly, a polarization film including a polymer resin and a dichroic dye, and requiring no protection layer has been researched. Development of such a polarization film could reduce the thickness of the display device and/or simplify fabrication of the display device.